


Stoned

by litralleephantrash



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 02/10, AU to what actually happened in the episode, Episode: s02e10 High Noon, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, high noon, mike and harvey are stoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litralleephantrash/pseuds/litralleephantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey get stoned like in the episode but what happens after is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction for this fandom, also not a native speaker. Please don't kill me.

Mike had never thought that one day he would be sitting in his shitty apartment with his millionaire boss, the Harvey Specter, smoking pot. Yet, here they were doing exactly that. He had never seen Harvey this way before. Even though he was still wearing his suit he didn’t look as perfectly put together as usual. His tie was loosened, this first button of his shirt undone and his hair ever so slightly ruffled. 

At first Mike had been afraid that this might be a test, or that Harvey was going to be the exact same person because no pot would dare to deprive the marvelous Harvey Specter of his beloved control. None of this turned out to be true, because Harvey was in the process of loosing his control. He was giggling vigorously and to Mike’s surprise he was very handsy.

Usually Harvey Specter didn’t touch people. A high five, a quick clap on the back of the shoulder, a handshake. No hugs, no placing hands on arms, nothing longer than a second or two. Even with the women Mike had seen Harvey leave parties with the touches had nothing personal or intimate to them. Of course they were of a sexual nature, but it didn’t go past that. It was almost professional, as if even sex was a business to Harvey Specter. 

But here, this, was different. The first thing stoned Harvey obviously lost control of was to keep that wall up that he liked to refer to as “being a professional“. While they were talking about random things, like stoned people do, Harvey casually put his hand on Mike’s arm. When he got up to get another beer he scuffled his hand through Mike’s hair and told him how young and green he was and how he should enjoy his life while it was still enjoyable.

Funny, he thought to himself, says the man who has me work 80 to 100 hours a week as his law associate/slave (whatever you want to call it).  
Half an hour later the two men had started another joint. By now Harvey had gotten rid of his tie and his suit jacket and had unbuttoned about half the buttons on his shirt, only to reveal his perfect, smooth chest to Mike. Harvey had told him that his flat was a “goddamn sauna“ but Mike was secretly sure that Harvey only did this make Mike feel uncomfortable. And Mike was exactly that. He would never admit it to anyone sober, not even to himself, but he some kind of very weird crush on Harvey. He wasn’t gay or anything, but Harvey made him want things and feel things that were very inappropriate to think about your boss.

When Harvey was concentrated on reading the back of the bag of pretzels they’s been eating Mike allowed himself to look at Harvey for longer than it would have been ok to look at your very heterosexual, very hot, very rich and very unattainable boss. He followed the curve of Harvey’s lip with his eyes, the sharp edge of his jawbone, then up to his hair that was, for once, not perfectly styled and then down to his half-exposed bare chest.

“You’re staring, kid“ Harvey looked up and directly into Mike’s eyes.  
“I’m just in awe as to how fucked up the perfect Harvey Specter can get.“  
“If you say so, kid.“ Harvey turned back to his apparently very interesting reading matter and then added without looking up, “But your pants tell a whole other story.“

Mike looked down, saw what Harvey had been referring to and turned as red as a human being could possibly get before exploding. How had he not noticed before?!

He tried to save himself, “Pot makes me horny, don’t let it go to your head.“  
“Oh right, and that’s why you are all red and sweaty.“  
„Believe it or not, it’s not exactly a pleasant experience to pop a boner in front of your boss, even if you’re stoned.“  
“Oh I understand, but that means I can do this“ Harvey came to sit up straight and slid forward to sit on the edge of the couch, directly opposite Mike and put a hand on his knee, “and you’re not bothered by it at all.“

Mike tried to take a deep breath without taking a deep breath, I can do this!  
“I mean I this would count as sexual harassment but if you think you have to do this, be my guest. I don’t care.“  
Idiot, mentally slapped himself, no person in their right mind set would challenge Harvey Specter like that. Also Mike already had a hard time breathing.  
But it was too late, he could see that smug little grin in Harvey’s face. And he knew only too well what it meant; challenge accepted.  
“Oh, so of this didn’t bother you, you surely won’t mind me doing this either,“ he said while slowly sliding his hand up Mike’s inner thigh.  
“Not at all,“ Mike grunted out between gritted teeth, “but this defenitely does call as sexual harassment.“  
“Go file a complaint tomorrow.“ Harvey got up and walked behind Mike. “If you really want to“ Harvey was so close to Mike’s ear, he could feel the heat radiating off his lips.“Oh, I will. But I think as long as you are still the senior partner I work for I should maybe call your attention to your little problem. Although it is everything but small.“

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this pic, it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
